Saimoe 2010: 9° gruppo 1° preliminari
Le votazioni del 9° gruppo dei primi preliminari del Saimoe 2010 si sono tenute il 17 luglio 2010. Le prime 12 classificate sono ammesse al tabellone principale. Le ragazze fino alla 40^ posizione sono ammesse al secondo turno preliminare. Risultati *'1^ 463 voti | Amae Koromo @ Saki *'2^ 377 voti | Saginomiya Isumi @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'3^ 261 voti | Toudou Elis @ Seitokai no Ichizon *'4^ 250 voti | Anzu @ Hanamaru Kindergarten *'4^ 250 voti | Ogasawara Akiko @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *'6^ 236 voti | Kinoshita Yuuko @ Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *'7^ 231 voti | Morishita Koyomi @ Yoku Wakaru Gendai Mahou *'8^ 216 voti | Miyanaga Teru @ Saki *'9^ 202 voti | Miria Marigold Mackenzie @ Jewelpet Tinkle *'10^ 194 voti | Minakami Misao @ Asura Cryin' 2 *'11^ 177 voti | Suzuki @ Mayoi Neko Overrun! *'12^ 174 voti | Selnia Iori Flameheart @ Ladies versus Butlers! *'13^ 168 voti | Yuiki Yaya @ Shugo Chara! series *'14^ 148 voti | Hirasawa Yui's classmate who sits next to her (Tachibana Himeko) @ K-ON!! *'15^ 134 voti | Plug Cryostat @ Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!! *'16^ 124 voti | Kitsu Chiri @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *'17^ 118 voti | Clan Clang @ Macross Frontier the Movie: Itsuwari no Utahime *'18^ 112 voti | Kagami Kuro @ Kodomo no Jikan 2 Gakki *'19^ 84 voti | Ran @ Shugo Chara! series *'20^ 83 voti | Tei'iku Chuutoku (Fuu) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'21^ 77 voti | Kotobuki Nanase @ Bungaku Shoujo Movie *'22^ 67 voti | Wannai Kinuh @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'23^ 57 voti | Magiru Satori @ Seitokai no Ichizon *'24^ 56 voti | Tsukikage Yuri (Cure Moonlight) @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *'25^ 53 voti | Gien Bunchou (En'ya) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'26^ 52 voti | Oumi Ayumi @ Sora no Manimani *'26^ 52 voti | Minazuki Karen (Cure Aqua) @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *'28^ 51 voti | Kougyoku Rinko @ Jewelpet *'29^ 50 voti | Kasuga @ Sengoku BASARA OVA *'29^ 50 voti | Miki @ Shugo Chara! series *'31^ 49 voti | Diamond @ Shugo Chara! series *'32^ 48 voti | Kohaku @ Kobato. *'33^ 46 voti | Virgilia @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'34^ 45 voti | Uchida Kayoko @ Tentai Senshi Sunred *'35^ 44 voti | Kasugano Urara (Cure Lemonade) @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *'36^ 43 voti | Shiina Sakurako @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'37^ 41 voti | Kanden Yamaneko @ Kämpfer *'37^ 41 voti | Kusano Rooze @ Hanamaru Kindergarten *'39^ 40 voti | Ally Connolly @ Element Hunters *'39^ 40 voti | Hacko @ Canaan *41st 39 votes | Chrome Dokuro @ Kateikyoushi Hitman REBORN! *42nd 38 votes | Birdy Cephon Alter (Arita Shion) @ Tetsuwan Birdy Decode: The Cipher *42nd 38 votes | Yui's mom @ Angel Beats! *44th 35 votes | Honoka @ Mayoi Neko Overrun! *45th 34 votes | Alphard Alshua @ Canaan *45th 34 votes | Ruquia @ Quiz Magic Academy 2 *47th 33 votes | Shinohara Natsuki @ Summer Wars *47th 33 votes | The girl with dark skin in the foreign students group (Megan Davin) @ Saki *49th 32 votes | Kougai Koufuku (Sai) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *49th 32 votes | Kayanuma Kiko @ Darker than Black - Ryuusei no Gemini *51st 30 votes | Sawaragi Kyouka @ Battle Spirits: Shounen Toppa Version *52nd 29 votes | Juvia Loxar @ Fairy Tail *52nd 29 votes | Noike Setsuko @ Rainbow - Nisha Rokubou no Shichinin *52nd 29 votes | Michika @ Cooking Idol Ai! Mai! Main! *55th 28 votes | Riten Mansei (Maou) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *56th 27 votes | Kathleen Elle Armstrong @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *57th 26 votes | Gakushin Bunken (Nagi) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *57th 26 votes | Ryomou Shimei @ Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor *57th 26 votes | Kakouen Myousai (Shuuran) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *57th 26 votes | Mikan @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *57th 26 votes | Gedoumaru @ Gintama *62nd 25 votes | Mishio @ So Ra No Wo To *63rd 24 votes | Yukari-tan @ Mudazumo Naki Kaikaku - The Legend of Koizumi *64th 23 votes | Maniwa Oshidori @ Katanagatari *65th 22 votes | Jewel Stick @ Jewelpet *66th 21 votes | Kamichika Rio @ Durarara!! *66th 21 votes | Milk / Mimino Kurumi (Milky Rose) @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *66th 21 votes | Shimizu Kaoru @ MAJOR 6th Series *69th 19 votes | Hijiribe Ruri @ Durarara!! *69th 19 votes | Misaki @ NEEDLESS *71st 18 votes | Lilan @ Kemono no Souja Erin *72nd 16 votes | Nyanbi @ Gag Manga Biyori *73rd 14 votes | Shirai Sae @ Kodomo no Jikan 2 Gakki *73rd 14 votes | Satsuki @ Quiz Magic Academy 2 *75th 13 votes | The guest who looks like Tsukamoto Yakumo @ Natsu no Arashi! Akinaichuu *75th 13 votes | Suu (second daughter) @ Uchi no 3 Shimai *77th 12 votes | Shiku Nanami @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *77th 12 votes | Hinowa @ Gintama *79th 11 votes | Garnet @ Jewelpet series *79th 11 votes | Micott Bartsch @ Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *79th 11 votes | Ban Keiko @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *79th 11 votes | Torishima Hiwako @ Asura Cryin' 2 *83rd 9 votes | Nakamori Aoko @ Magic Kaito *83rd 9 votes | Matsu @ Sengoku BASARA OVA *85th 8 votes | Kenmochi Kotone (Kyon's Classmate) @ The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi *85th 8 votes | Dekisugi from the Inverse Planet (Dekinasugi) @ Doraemon *85th 8 votes | Lizzie Garland @ Phantom -Requiem for the Phantom- *85th 8 votes | Gian's mother @ Doraemon *89th 7 votes | Kuran Shunt @ Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!! *89th 7 votes | Hikari's Mimirol @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl series *91st 6 votes | Namino Taiko @ Sazae-san *91st 6 votes | Ooishi Neri @ Shoujo Fight *93rd 5 votes | Ben-ko @ Unko-san: Tsuiteru Hito ni Shika Mienai Yousei *93rd 5 votes | Azabu Ryouko @ Jewelpet *93rd 5 votes | Hana Usa @ Sugar Bunnies Fleur *96th 4 votes | Mint-chan @ Soreike! Anpanman *96th 4 votes | Sachi @ House of Five Leaves *96th 4 votes | Takeuchi @ Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *96th 4 votes | Yuri Hamlo @ Tatakau Shisho The Book of Bantorra *96th 4 votes | Jenis Quatlane @ Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva *96th 4 votes | Melissa @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *96th 4 votes | Halite-sensei @ Jewelpet series *96th 4 votes | Amahara Reika @ Chu-Bra!! *96th 4 votes | Young lady (Kokoro) @ Aoi Bungaku *96th 4 votes | Hyuuga Hanabi @ Naruto Shippuuden *96th 4 votes | Asami Miyuki @ Ontama! *107th 3 votes | Kako @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Arceus and the Jewel of Life *107th 3 votes | Minmin @ Sankaku Boushi no Minmin *107th 3 votes | Armand-sensei @ Nodame Cantabile Finale *107th 3 votes | Moukaku @ Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor *107th 3 votes | Coffy's mother @ Ancient Girl Coffy - Campus Life *107th 3 votes | Anna @ Nodame Cantabile Finale *107th 3 votes | Back Pack @ Dora *107th 3 votes | Marie @ Welcome to THE SPACE SHOW *107th 3 votes | Yuka @ Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 *107th 3 votes | Rokkaku Kirie @ Gintama *107th 3 votes | Tessa @ Kon'nichiwa Anne: Before Green Gables *107th 3 votes | Kogure Makoto @ Miracle Train: Ooedo-sen e Youkoso *107th 3 votes | Ema @ Guin Saga *120th 2 votes | Choushou Shifu @ Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor *120th 2 votes | Houjou Masako @ Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3: Owari Naki Unmei *120th 2 votes | Nelli @ Letter Bee *120th 2 votes | Sakakibara Miki @ Uchurei! *120th 2 votes | Tawabi @ Gag Manga Biyori *120th 2 votes | Mama @ Ukkari Pénélope Second Series *120th 2 votes | Hibino Sakura @ Kyou, Koi o Hajimemasu *120th 2 votes | Martha Lipponen @ Senjou no Valkyria *120th 2 votes | Sasayama Kazuko (Sasayama -san) @ Chibi Maruko-chan *120th 2 votes | Hayami Erika @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *120th 2 votes | Kimiko of the Great Bear (Kimi-chan) @ Ojarumaru *120th 2 votes | Iso Chiaki @ Canaan *120th 2 votes | Kikuno @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *120th 2 votes | Lori @ Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z-Hen *120th 2 votes | Kikuko @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *120th 2 votes | Acedia (Scholastica) @ 11eyes *120th 2 votes | Kinako @ Cooking Idol Ai! Mai! Main! *120th 2 votes | Pany Pearlman (Risa Panis) @ Tatakau Shisho The Book of Bantorra *120th 2 votes | Shiratori Miyu @ AIKa ZERO *120th 2 votes | Usako-chan @ Soreike! Anpanman *120th 2 votes | Subordinate B @ Live On Cardliver Kakeru *141st 1 vote | Hitomi @ Kimi ni Todoke *141st 1 vote | Michi @ Miracle Train: Ooedo-sen e Youkoso *141st 1 vote | Sakura @ Kupu~!! Mamegoma! *141st 1 vote | Yoshino Shiori @ Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru *141st 1 vote | Zora @ Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *141st 1 vote | Shiraishi Kana @ AIKa ZERO *141st 1 vote | Queen @ Cobra the Animation *141st 1 vote | Yatta-tchi @ Tamagotchi *141st 1 vote | Tsukikage @ Shoka *141st 1 vote | Makiba Ramurin @ Shimajirou series *141st 1 vote | Aoki Hatsue @ Mai Mai Shinko to Sennen no Mahou *141st 1 vote | Miho @ Hottarake no Shima - Haruka to Mahou no Kagam *141st 1 vote | Madam B @ Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri *141st 1 vote | Michiru @ Darker than Black - Ryuusei no Gemini *141st 1 vote | Marie @ Kupu~!! Mamegoma! *141st 1 vote | Ringo-tchi @ Tamagotchi *141st 1 vote | Minako @ Keshikasu-kun *158th 0 votes | Yu-jin @ Winter Sonata *158th 0 votes | Xiao's grandma @ One Piece: Strong World *158th 0 votes | Uwasa-tchi @ Tamagotchi